Harry Potter and the beautiful eye
by leftwinger445
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are trapped in the lair of a soul sucking beast. Will it be too late or can these three friend escape in time befor they become dinner for this monster.


Chapter 1

The sleek cold mist sneaked into Professor McGonagall's class room. "What is it" cried Ron. "Harry Potter" the mist murmured. The door slammed shut on its own. "Every one quiet" Harry shouted. And suddenly the room became completely dark. Harry grabbed his wand and said "Aluseadies" and suddenly his wand shot up with light and pointed it at the mist. It started circling Harry. Harry became frightened. Harry then fainted. "Harry" screamed Hermione. And then Harry's wand became a regular wand again and it once again became pitch black.

Chapter 2

Harry woke up staring into the eyes of a nurse. "I love your eyes" Harry said not knowing what he was doing. "I'm out of your league" the nurse chuckled. "I'm Harry". "If I tell you my name you won't stock me right" the nurse once again chuckled. "I'm Zelda". "Ok Harry your free to go" She smiled at Harry as she said those words. Harry said nothing and walked out of the room. "Harry" Hermione shouted. "Are you all right" she cried in relief. "You know Harry the dance is coming soon do you want to go with me" Hermoine crossed her fingers. Harry looked back at Zelda. "No" Harry said and walked away.

Chapter 3

Harry was resting peacefully and suddenly he heard "Harry Potter Come" and he saw a bright green mist. Harry rose and followed the green mist. "Yes" the green mist said. The green mist came up to a big book case. "Zelda" the green mist whispered. The book case slid across the floor giving a view of something that looked like a beautiful eye flouting in the air. But yet it was only a statue. "Welcome" came a voice from below. And then from the darkness came Zelda holding a Mufis 8000 the most powerful wand of all. Zelda started to laugh silently.

Chapter 4

Ron woke up noticing that Harry's bed was empty. Ron got out of bed and down the hallway to a big bookcase. He said to himself. "That was never there. And he took out on book and looked at the title it said ZELDA. He took another from the row above and the title was ZELDA. He looked at all the books and said "ZELDA". The bookcase slid over and Ron noticed Harry standing there like he was hypnotized pointing his wand at Ron.

Chapter 5

Ron looked at the statue of the eye. He stared directly into the pupil and noticed that one of the eye brows looked like a lever. Ron took his wand out and pointed it at Harry also as Harry pointed his wand at Ron. "I don't want to do this" Ron cried. And when I say cry he literally started to cry. "Neither do I" and Harry gave an evil smile. "Are you afraid of death Ronald" Harry CHUCKLED. "I was". "What do you mean Ronald?" Suddenly Hermione came into the room pointing her wand at Harry. "How did you know we were here" Questioned Ron. "Well I knew the way Harry was acting that it couldn't have been him. He was being weird in ways" she answered. Then at that moment Harry dropped to the ground.

Chapter 6

"What happened" Ron said with a mysterious look on is face. Harry rose with a questioning look. Then from behind Harry Zelda came out. Ron ran towards the lever looking eyelid. But the eye pointed at him and a red glowing beam shot him freezing him to his place. Then Zelda pointed the wand at Hermione. "I know what you are you're a Zeldaoidian. You are able to control wizard and witches bodies" Hermonie said with a smirk. "That's not all. We are able to suck the power out of any one." "Then why didn't you kill me at the nurses office" Harry asked. "Because she wanted all of us" Hermione said. Ron un froze without any one knowing and snuck p to the eye and pulled the lever down"

Chapter 7

The statue went down into the ground and a mirror appeared. Inside the mirror was Professor Dumbledore knocked unconscious. "He was too easy. I took his powers like no time". Harry picked up his wand a pointed it at the mirror. Zelda pointed her wand at Hermione and shot a green beam. Hermione's soul then came right out of her body at strait into Zelda's wand. Zelda the pointed her wand at Harry making him fall to his knees. Ron then ran towards Harry. Zelda pointed her wand at Ron "I wouldn't touch Harry If I were you". Harry took his wand at shoot it at his knees. He then rose and pointed his wand at Zelda. Now Harry and Ron both hade there wands at Zelda. Zelda then disappeared. She then appeared but this time there were twelve Zelaoidian's. "Hhhharry I think we're out numbered" stuttered Ron. "Get down" cried Harry. At that time Harry and Ron both dropped to the ground as a giant ware wolf came out of the ground with a wand. The ware wolf pointed its wand at Ron making a Green mist come out of his wand and into Ron's mouth. He then lay dead on the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED……….


End file.
